UNTUNG CINTA
by Haneul.Cho
Summary: Untung saja Jeno cinta Na Jaemin.. (NoMin/Oneshoot)


UNTUNG CINTA

.

.

.

"Jeno, sedang apa?"

PRANG!

PLOK!

KLONTANG!

Jeno melebarkan mata sipitnya.

Sedangkan Jaemin melongo.

Dapur berantakan. Peralatan yang selalu ia tata rapi seusai memasakan kini sudah tak lagi berada di tempatnya. Beberapa butir telur telah pecah secara mengenaskan di lantai. Panci stainless berisi adonan coklat terjatuh di lantai beserta sendok pengaduknya. Jangan lupakan dapur hijaunya yang segar kini sebagian telah dipenuhi tepung. Bukan hanya dapur, bahkan suaminya yang sedang mematung itu kini menjadi semakin putih karena menjadikan tepung sebagai bedak. Bajunya, celemeknya, semua terlihat memprihatinkan.

Wilayah kekuasaannya berantakan, dan suaminya terlihat mengerikan. Padahal ia hanya meninggalkannya dalam beberapa jam.

"Jae-Jaemin" manusia tepung mencoba memanggil Jaemin –istrinya-, nadanya ketakutan melihat perubahan raut muka sang istri. Mulut yang tadinya melongo kini mengatup rapat, matanya memicing sinis ke arahnya dan dadanya naik turun karena emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku, Lee?" suara Jaemin terdengar menyeramkan bagi Jeno, lelaki itu semakin menciut.

"Sa-sayang.. kau juga su-sudah menjadi seorang Lee kalau kau lu-lupa" Jeno hanya mencoba mengingatkan, tapi siapa sangka ucapannya justru membuat mata Jaemin semakin melotot padanya.

Masih bisa bercanda ya ternyata?

"Kau apakan wilayah kekuasaanku, hm?" tanya Jaemin dengan suara lembut namun menakutkan.

Mulut Jeno tertutup rapat, tidak tahu harus menjawab jujur atau bagaimana.

Jaemin mendekat ke arahnya, Jeno berjalan mundur. Mata istrinya sungguh menakutkan jika melotot, sudah bulat melotot lagi. Namun sial, pergerakannya tertahan oleh kursi tinggi kayu yang entah sejak kapan berpindah tempat di belakangnya.

"Nana.." Jeno memelas, menatap Jaemin meminta belas kasihan.

Jaemin menggeleng. "Singkirkan wajah melasmu dan jelaskan padaku"

Jeno menelan ludah, keringat dingin mulai menghiasi dahinya. "Aku sedang belajar.. membuat kue"

Jeno menghelas nafas pelan, sedikit lega karena setidaknya ia telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tinggal menunggu reaksi istri tercintanya.

Jaemin terkekeh, dahinya mengernyit dalam.

Membuat susu untuk Jisung saja tidak pernah beres, mau membuat kue katanya?

Tiba-tiba saja Jaemin merasa ingin tertawa, namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan. "Kue untuk apa?"

"Sebentar lagi kan ulangtahunmu, aku ingin membuat kue untuk Nana-ku tercinta" ada sedikit rayuan dalam nada suara Jeno. Berharap Jaemin akan luluh.

Jaemin tersenyum, amarahnya hilang seketika. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum mulai tergambar di bibirnya. Ternyata itu alasannya..

"Ooohh~~ Jeno-ya.." Jaemin memandang Jeno kagum, ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Jeno tersenyum lebar, aura Jaemin sudah terang kembali. Sepertinya ia sudah aman.

"Kenapa harus susah-susah membuatnya, sayang? Kau kan bisa membelinya di toko Haechan" Jaemin mulai menempelkan diri pada Jeno. Dan Jeno dengan senang hati memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan tangan kotornya yang sejenak ia lupakan.

Ia mengecup ujung kepala Jaemin. "Tidak akan spesial jika aku membelinya, sayang"

Senyuman Jaemin semakin lebar, dipeluknya tubuh sang suami semakin erat. Lalu dikecupnya bibir Jeno sekilas, "Terimakasih, sayang"

Ah, bahagia sekali Jeno memiliki istri semanis Jaemin.

Diraihnya wajah Jaemin dengan tangan penuh tepungnya, dan dalam hitungan detik bibirnya telah menempel pada bibir Jaemin. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut hanyalah awal, sebelum berikutnya bibir Jeno semakin kuat menghisap bibir Jaemin. Membuat si pemilik bibir sedikit melenguh.

Jaemin menikmatinya?

Tentu saja.

Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin dalam, tenggelam dalam kenikmatan masing-masing.

"MAMA! JISUNG MAU SUSU!"

Ditarik bibirnya yang sedang berada dalam kuasa Jeno dengan buru-buru, tak lupa ia mendorong tubuh gagah itu dengan panik. Matanya beralih ke arah sumber suara. Lalu menghela nafas lega ketika si pemilik suara belum sempat menapakkan kakinya di TKP.

"Kaki Jisung masih pendek, Nana. Dia pasti baru saja akan menuruni tangga. Kita lanjutkan ya?"

Dasar otak mesum!

Jeno hendak menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Jaemin, namun gagal karena Jaemin menahan dahi Jeno dengan tangan kananya.

"Kau bisa menodai mata anakmu, Jen" Jaemin gusar.

Jeno menghela nafas kesal. Setan –ah tidak, jagoan kecilnya selalu saja berhasil merusak momentnya dengan Jaemin.

"MAMA!" teriakan itu terdengar lagi.

"SEBENTAR, SAYANG! MAMA AKAN BUATKAN, JISUNG TUNGGU SAJA DI KAMAR!" Jeno sedikit berjeengit karena teriakan Jaemin, ibu dan anak sama saja.

Sebelum beranjak untuk membuat susu, Jaemin memandang Jeno dan tersenyum. Ia berkacak pinggang dan raut wajahnya benar-benar angkuh. "Baiklah suamiku yang tampan, kembalikan dapur ini seperti semula atau tidak akan ada jatah untukmu nanti malam", lalu beranjak untuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Sudah tahu tidak bisa memasak, masih saja coba-coba. Ish, mukaku jadi kotor terkena tanganmu"

Jeno menghelas nafas mendengar gerutuan istrinya. Matanya kemudian menatap nanar pada dapur yang kacau. Daripada disebut dapur, tempat ini lebih mirip kapal pecah. Tepung dan peralatannya berserakan dimana-mana, bahkan adonan yang tadi ia buat tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai bersama beberapa butir telur yang pecah. Dan itu semua karena perbuatannya. Jeno mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menyesal. Andaikan saja ia tidak mengikuti saran bodoh Renjun dan Mark, ia tidak akan mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sudah terlanjur. Toh semua juga demi istri tercintanya.

Dengan hati yang berat, Jeno mulai berjongkok, mulai membersihkan tumpahan adonan dan memasukkannya ke tempat semula. Dalam hati ia berdoa, berharap istrinya akan kembali ke dapur dan membantunya membereskan kekacauan ini.

Namun harapannya sia-sia, karena sesaat kemudian teriakan ibu dan anak itu kembali terdengar dari kejauhan.

"SAYANG, KAMI AKAN PERGI KE TOKO HAECHAN!"

"PAPA, JISUNG AKAN MAKAN KUE DI LUMAH LELE HYUNG!"

Sempurna. Jeno benar-benar harus melakukannya seorang diri, ia ingin menangis rasanya.

"YA, HATI-HATI DI JALAN. JANGAN PULANG TERLALU MA-" suara pintu tertutup "-lam"

Untung sayang.

Untung cinta.

Dan pada akhirnya Jeno hanya bisa mengelus dada.

.

.

END

Buat readers yang udah bersedia baca ff abal ini, ditunggu reviewnya yaaa

Thankyouuu~


End file.
